Destiny Changer
by Silentsoul66
Summary: Deidara meets his granduncle Sasori. Deisaso Sasodei oneshot.


**A/N: There's a reason why I changed Deidara's name in this fic. You'll know why… :D**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to SS66, okay?**

**Destiny Changer**

"Mom, what is that box for? Un." De-Idara pointed a small, carved wooden box placed on a shelf.

He got it, and opened it. The box seems so old and forgotten. Inside was a little puppet, lacking a left leg, and a picture that appears to be faded black and white. "Who is this, Mom? Un." De-Idara asked.

"The one in that picture is your granduncle." She brushed away the dust covering the faded face. "He died when he was fifteen, in a ninja war."

De-Idara looked at his mother's face. "Mom?" he said. "It's okay. People _do_ die. Un." He was so sad, but he didn't show it.

That night, he peacefully slept, with all his desire to see his granduncle. He closed his blue eyes, and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

"Deidara…" a voice whispered. "I will give you the chance to change the past, and the future…" The sound was like echoing in De-Idara's ears over and over again. "Save your granduncle from death… But don't tell him who you really are…" The voice was vanishing… then it was gone.

De-Idara's eyes were gently opening. He saw the ceiling, and sat. He looked around, and the place gave him the impression of his room. It was actually his room, but it was quite different. his clay figures, his things— all were gone. He realized tat he was back in his grandparent's time.

A boy suddenly entered the room. "How do you do?" he asked. "Do you remember anything?"

Is this my granduncle? Un. "Uh… no… I don't. Un."

"The boy sat beside him. "I found you lying in front of our house this morning." He bit his lip. "By the way, I'm Akasun Sasori. And you are?" He stared at De-Idara's eyes.

"Uh…"

* * *

"_But don't tell him who you really are…" the voice said._

"I'm… Deidara." He was so pleased to see his granduncle in person. "God! He's cute! Un."

Sasori introduced Deidara to his parents, and his siblings. He then knew that Deidara had no place to go, so, he insisted him to stay. They became close friends by and by, and treated each other as brothers.

They were happy together, flying kites in the green grass, telling their stories in moonlit nights. They were brothers.

They sat down in a cool, damp grass, leaning their back against the trunk of a big tree. They watched the leaves fall, and listened to the rustles of the dried leaves.

"Sasori-san," Deidara said. "What if one time, you were surprisingly back to the past, and you have to change it? Un." He leaned on his knees and his eyes glistened at Sasori. "What would you do? Un."

"You are starting to have wild imaginations, I suppose." Sasori bit his lip and stood up. He looked up in the sky, with his hands warm in his pockets. "I think I would do what is right, and make the past better so that my grandsons' grandsons likely would be peaceful."

Deidara was amazed in Sasri's response. He was admired by his good will. He stood up, too, and closed his eyes. _Sasori-san truly is a good friend._ The fact that Sasori was his granduncle was gone in his mind. _I like him. Un._

Deidara walked to Sasori and said, "Sasori-san…" His trembling lips forced to smile. "I… Love you." He saw Sasori's expression that time, and was scared that he would drive him away because of this "forbidden" love. He was about to apologize, when Sasori moved. He gently drew Deidara's hand up to his lips, and kissed his fingertips.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I love you, Deidara."

Deidara couldn't react this time. He liked what was happening at that moment, but every time he thinks of Sasori's death, his heart shivers. He had loved him since the very beginning, and couldn't know how he would save Sasori's life. "Sasori-san," He said softly. "kiss me."

Sasori did as he was told. Tenderly, he placed his lips on Deidara's mouth, and closed his eyes. Deidara, being kissed, wound his arms around Sasori's neck.

That day was good. They slept together, as usual, but it seems different that night. They made love, and enjoyed the whole evening. Of course, Saosri's parents didn't know about this.

* * *

"I have been asked to battle, father." Sasori said. "The officials said each family should have a representative. I will take your place, Pa."

"Sasori?"

"I can do it. Just promise me to keep them all safe." He said. "I'll leave. Bye."

"Saosri-san! I'll go with you! Un!" Deidara shouted, packing his weapons. "I will accompany you."

Sasori's eyes grew bright. "I would be please to fight by your side, Deidara." He smiled.

The boys left the house. It was about time to war. Ninjas from other villages started to march through the battlefield. The brave men of Sasori's village were determined, too.

_This is it, Deidara._ He sighs and trembles. _This is your only chance to save Sasori-san. There will be no other chances_. His hand gradually held gripped Sasori's hand. "Sasori-san, I'm here by your side. Un."

Sasori nodded. He looked intently at Deidara's face. _I hope this is not the last look I could give you, Deidara._

The war began. It lasted for two days; the place was flooded with blood and corpses. The battle was in favor to the village of Sasori. Deidara was tired and wounded, and he couldn't see him. Fear filled him that moment. _Sasori-san is dead_ He thought again and again. "Sasori-san! What the hell are you?! Where will I find you?!" He shouted; his tears were falling from his cheeks.

He ran to the forest to save his life. He was crying in the agony of despair.

"How could it be?!" He kept on asking himself, while sitting under a big tree. He buried his face in his arms, and his knees were folded. He was hopeless. It was over.

Deidara suddenly heard Saori's voice. He hurriedly ran to that place. He trembled many times, for the ground was moist by the September rain. At last, he arrived in the open space, and saw Saosri, fighting three ninjas. He was also wounded. He could hardly run. Sasori didn't notice; there was a ninja attacking from behind.

What would happen?

He couldn't move. It could be the end.

Sasori's eyes widened. Deidara—he blocked the katana. Because of that, Sasori had determination to finish the fight. He killed the ninjas. He ran back to Deidara. "Deidara!" He held his head. "Wake up!" Sasori couldn't control his tears to see his lover blooded, and pale. He kissed Deidara's pale lips, and brushed his blond hair lightly. "Don't leave me."

* * *

"W-where am I?" Deidara asked. "W-where is Sasori-san? Un."

He felt the sudden warmth on his hand, and knew it was Sasori. He looked at his left, and there he was, crying. He was then trying to smile, but his lips were just too stiff to move.

"Sasori-san, I'm glad you're safe." He smiled.

Sasori wanted to yell at him, to scold him, and to embrace him that he would never want to let go of Deidara.

* * *

Deidara forgot about his real place, his real time. Weeks have passed since the war ended. He again dreamt about mysterious voice, saying, "Deidara… Tomorrow, you shall depart this past... You need to go home…"

When he woke up, Deidara embraced Sasori. "I have to leave, Sasori-san." He cried. "I shall go back to the place where I belong. Un." His arms were so firm, so strong.

"Deidara," Sasori took Deidara's hands. "I shall miss you." His eyes were sobbing at that very moment. He turned back, so Deidara couldn't see his tear-filled eyes. Deidara, smiling, brushed away Sasori's hair that covers his face, and sweetly placed a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Saori-san."

* * *

That night, before going to bed, Sasori gave Deidara something. It was a puppet lacking its left leg. "Deidara, this is for you. Sorry, that's the only thing I could give." He bit his lip. "So--"

He didn't continue what he was supposed to say, since Deidara kissed his lips, and murmured, "I kie it, Sasori-san. Thanks. Un."

When they slept, their arms were holding each other. They didn't know that, that night was the last.

* * *

Diedara woke up, and saw the ceiling. He looked beside him, but Sasori wasn't there. He looked around the room, and his things were back. He was back.

On his right hand, he saw the little puppet— the one Sasori gave before he left. He smiled.

* * *

He was happy to be back, but was sad to leave Sasori. He went downstairs and saw an old man with reddish-white hair, and with a creased face. _Who is he?_ He thought.

The old man saw him, and said, slowly, "De-Idara reminds me of my friend in my teenage years…" He smiled, and stared at De-Idara. "You appear like my friend Deidara… I loved him so much. He saved me from death, so I owe him my life." He coughed. "One morning, when I woke up, I realized he had gone away, without telling me."

"Really uncle?" De-Idara's mother asked.

The old man said, calmly, "Yes. But, I understand him. I forgive him for leaving me. I have loved him dearly."

De-Idara couldn't believe it. Yes, it was him. It was his granduncle, his friend, his brother, his lover.

* * *

**A/N: Awww… That was so sweet. I hope you liked my fic. To be honest with you, I sobbed. That's true! I was so emotional when I read this once more...The plot just came into my mind while I was eating chips. Yum! I love chips! XD **

**Oh! If you have read this fic, please review. I wanna know how you guys feel about it. Even a short sentence will do. Thanks **

**Review please!**


End file.
